Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 May 2016
15:26:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:29:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:42:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 15:42:54 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 16:00:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:01:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:01:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:01:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:03:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:05:54 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:06:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:14:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:15:02 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:15:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:25:49 !on 16:25:49 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 16:37:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 16:38:18 /Hi Lumpy 16:38:19 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 16:38:46 Saw a bit of that 16:38:56 16:55, May 28, 2016 Sandgar (wall | contribs) 16:55, July 1, 2016 Flash of Memory (wall | contribs) account creation blocked (Violating Code of Conduct: Multiple Death and Violent Threats regarding GF wiki matters outside of wikia) 16:39:03 he set it a whole month 16:39:06 and il ike the reason 16:39:11 regarding GF wiki matters 16:39:26 so him cheating on my gf is a wiki matter 16:39:31 It had fuck.alll to do with GF wiki 16:39:51 ? 16:40:02 rewrite that 16:40:08 i don't undeerstand what you said 16:40:17 The whole Kolbie thing 16:40:21 i know 16:40:27 has fuck all to do with gf wiki matters 16:40:40 so it is wiki matters or no 16:40:50 no 16:40:54 of course not 16:40:55 okay 16:40:58 that si what I thought it was 16:41:06 it's personal matters 16:41:07 and you were part of it too 16:41:16 and he didn't ban you 16:41:21 even though he knows your user name and everythign 16:41:36 He knows I would report him to staff in a heartbeat 16:41:43 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 16:41:47 hey desi 16:41:52 Hey Desi 16:41:53 juan raised my ban 16:41:54 Hey 16:42:02 to July 1st 16:42:06 Why 16:42:15 That's stupid 16:42:19 Because he's a chicken ass MoFo 16:42:21 That's power abuse tbh 16:42:25 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:166359 16:42:28 umm 16:42:33 here is the reason Desi 16:42:47 16:55, May 28, 2016 Sandgar (wall | contribs) 16:55, July 1, 2016 Flash of Memory (wall | contribs) account creation blocked (Violating Code of Conduct: Multiple Death and Violent Threats regarding GF wiki matters outside of wikia) 16:43:18 What 16:43:34 That's dumb 16:43:38 yeah 16:43:43 well I never wanted to kill him 16:43:43 Screw him 16:43:49 That's true 16:43:56 i said I beat his ass 16:44:03 but that is what most bf will do 16:44:07 when you fuck with their gf 16:44:15 True. 16:44:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:44:44 hey 16:44:51 my ban got raised 16:44:57 now I won't get out until july 1st 16:45:01 because I called out Juan 16:45:05 messing around with Kolbie 16:45:05 Ugh 16:45:42 Hey Meow/Bella 16:45:47 Hi 16:45:49 Soooo many words in my head that I won't say 16:45:49 idk what to call you people 16:46:00 lol 16:46:03 Mine is super easy 16:46:05 Lol 16:46:19 Anyone here can just call me Bella 16:46:34 It's easier 16:46:53 Lol 16:46:54 Yeah 16:47:01 Instead of a bunch of different names 16:47:40 meow and bella 16:47:42 are the names 16:47:43 I call her 16:49:18 Same 16:49:34 There is frl only one name for me xD :P but I'm cool with that 16:49:58 true 16:50:26 creeper 16:50:29 missebella 16:50:34 finnally used source 16:51:15 Wooooohhhh 16:51:18 Happy days 16:51:20 yeah 16:51:21 hey 16:51:23 nvm 16:51:24 pm 16:51:43 hey all those who don't liek arguements 16:51:46 Juan may join 16:51:47 and well 16:51:50 it might get nasty 16:51:57 so if you can't take a major arguement 16:52:00 I would idk 16:52:02 leave 16:52:02 I'll get the popcorn 16:52:20 Tbh I'm probably just gonna watch 16:52:27 Same 16:52:30 okay 16:52:34 I love Soap Operas 16:52:40 suit yourself 16:52:44 he may not come anyways 16:53:06 Yeah 16:53:12 I can handle arguments lol 16:53:18 And fights 16:53:31 I've had and seen hundreds 16:54:56 I'm usually a calm person but if someone makes me really mad I will kill them. 16:55:22 XD 16:55:28 Kinda SAME. 16:55:38 I don't know if I'm really a calm person tbh 16:55:59 guys 16:56:06 call for my ban to be ended 16:56:07 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:56:15 kolbie 16:56:20 Juan took his anger out on me 16:56:26 and banned me from GF wiki for a month 16:56:31 Hi everybody 16:56:40 Oh my stars 16:56:52 yeah 16:56:57 pretty much 16:57:04 he is trying to keep me off the wiki as long as possible 16:57:28 Wow that sucks a lot 16:57:31 yeah 16:57:32 well 16:57:35 like I said 16:57:41 he doesn't like I stopped him 16:59:17 Hey Kolbie 16:59:21 Creeper 16:59:24 where is that bastard 16:59:26 Sorry I was folding clothes 16:59:28 probably in GF wiki 16:59:52 Yeah 16:59:54 Probably 17:00:06 Hey Desi 'heart 17:00:12 I'm super tired. I feel like a zombie lol 17:00:26 I probably look like one too 17:00:27 Lol I just woke up and I feel bad 17:00:47 Kolbie it's like 12 or 1 17:00:58 1 for you I'm guessing 17:01:06 You're eastern right 17:01:28 central 17:01:33 she is busy 17:01:48 I thought she'd be eastern lol 17:01:52 11:01 a.m 17:01:53 Well that shows what I know 17:02:00 Aka nothing 17:02:06 It's 12:02 17:02:15 Lol 17:02:32 Weird my clock must be wrong on this thing 17:03:15 yeah 17:03:17 It's the stupid time thing change we had a few months ago 17:03:19 it is 12:03 17:03:20 form e 17:03:32 I don't know what it's called so don't judge me lol 17:03:41 Lol Okie 17:03:46 My kindle is one hour late lol 17:03:52 Daylight savings time 17:03:53 It's 12:03 17:03:59 Yeah that @Meow 17:04:54 I hate strep throat 17:04:55 I have to be on the right time or I freak 17:05:25 Lol 17:05:34 My kindle just doesn't let me change it 17:05:42 I'd have to reset my kindle to do that 17:05:56 And I have alot of stuff on here I want to keep 17:06:37 Even my idiot tablet lets me change the time 17:06:52 Mine doesn't 17:07:01 It only lets me pick a time zone 17:07:28 Weird 17:07:34 oh 17:07:36 yeah 17:07:54 Yeah it's not great lol 17:08:25 How old is your kindle? 17:08:54 Let me see.... 17:09:08 Like 3-4 years 17:09:16 That's my guess 17:09:19 Ah 17:09:37 I had it in the old apartment which was 3 years ago 17:09:50 And then a year here in my house 17:10:00 wow 17:10:02 So I guess 4 17:10:08 my computer is 6-7 17:10:10 But it still works great lol 17:10:20 So it's kinda old 17:10:27 I have a 9-10 year old computer downstairs actually 17:10:31 And yeah 17:10:33 wow 17:10:41 I got mine December 31 2015 17:11:03 cool 17:11:06 But my siblings have reset my kindle like 6 times 17:11:19 So I don't really have anything old on here 17:11:31 The last time it was reset was in November on my birthday 17:11:49 wow 17:12:11 Yeah. I even bought minecraft on here 2016 05 29